Sound of Silence
by revenanttrickster
Summary: A confession without a voice. (Teikou Era)
**AkaKuroWeek2016**
 **DAY 2**  
Upside Down | Treats | **Language**

 **A/N:** To avoid confusion, I actually used Japanese Sign Language (JSL) instead of ASL and like it's spoken language, there's a huge difference between them.

* * *

"What are you doing Kuroko?"

Kuroko doesn't startle in surprise although he did blink as he gets pulled out of his musings and concentration and tilts his head back, seeing an upside down Akashi looking down on him with a gentle expression etched on his features.

"Akashi-kun," he greets and rights himself as Akashi takes the seat beside him. "Is Akashi-kun done with council duties?"

"Yes, I am," Akashi nods. "I came here in the library to return a book and then saw you here. May I ask on what captured your focus this immensely, Kuroko?"

Glancing down on the open book on the table, Kuroko slides it near to Akashi. "I'm studying Japanese Sign Language."

Akashi gives a noncommittal hum at the back of his throat, flipping the pages as he skims the book. "I didn't know you're interested in learning sign language but knowing Kuroko I supposed you have your own reasons."

"I do," Kuroko answers, taking the book from Akashi and randomly stops on a page. "If I remember correctly, I told Akashi-kun before that I volunteer in a daycare near my house. And one of the children there has impaired hearing. She's a bit shy and scared that others will bully her because of her disability so I want to learn how to communicate with her to make her feel comfortable and if possible encourage her to make friends or just one friend who can understand her completely."

Taking a quick look, Kuroko almost loses his breath as Akashi's crimson eyes soften as he listened to him with his lips tipped faintly to a tender smile. "Kuroko is really fond of children," Akashi says and there's an unmistakable affection lacing in his tone. "You want to become a kindergarten teacher, right Kuroko?"

It takes Kuroko an embarrassing few seconds to respond to Akashi. "Ah, yes."

"However, reading from books isn't sufficient enough. It will be quicker for you to learn if Kuroko do, see and act out the signs," Akashi suggests, his eyes flitting over the pages before facing Kuroko again. "Shall we try it Kuroko?"

"Akashi-kun doesn't have to." He's happy to spend more time with his captain but he doesn't want to be a bother. "I can do it by myself."

"If you're concerned about my schedule, Kuroko doesn't need to worry," Akashi assuages. "I am free of obligations right now. And I want to help you, Kuroko."

There's no use convincing his captain when he makes up his mind so Kuroko thanks him before they go over the book, trying out simple signs and phrases. It's mostly him doing it with Akashi checking if he's doing it right. It obviously doesn't escape Kuroko's notice how Akashi only read the book twice but immediately remembers them all.

Kuroko brings both his hands near his chest with the palms facing towards him and curls his fingers aside from his index finger, rotating them around each other. "This is sign language, right?"

"Yes," Akashi confirms. He clasps both of his hands together. "And what does this mean?"

"Friends." Kuroko doesn't even notice the smile painting his lips as he they took turns answering and guessing the signs. He curls his fingers aside from his point finger and brings them together. "And this?"

"Meet or together. It can also mean I want to meet you," Akashi answers and there's a glint in his ruby eyes that made his heart almost stopped. Kuroko gapes when the red head said that. Is it him or did Akashi practically alluded that he wanted to see him prior to this meeting?

It seems Akashi perceives his pause of hesitation and using his right hand, taps his four fingers on his chest and to his shoulder. _Are you alright?_

"I'm fine Akashi-kun," Kuroko says and frowns a little. "It's amazing how Akashi-kun already knows a lot. Does Akashi-kun already know sign language?"

"Just a little but it seems interesting enough and learning it with Kuroko is fun."

Kuroko can only hope that his face (or worse, ears) isn't red. It certainly is difficult to discern whether Akashi is this naturally smooth or perfectly aware of what he's doing. Either of those options is bad for his heart, really. He snaps out of his thoughts when he spots Akashi checking his watch and peeks out to the window, glimpsing the twilight sky.

"Let's call it a day, Kuroko. I believe it's time to go home," Akashi says as he stands up and helps Kuroko with his bag while slinging his own to his shoulder, leading the way out of the library and to the hallway. "I hope we can do this another time. But that is only if you would like me to accompany you again, Kuroko?"

"Yes, definitely," Kuroko nods his head and gives Akashi a sweet smile. "I picked up a lot of words and sentences quickly due to Akashi-kun. And it is indeed fun to learn with someone rather than by myself."

Taking his shoes and placing back his indoor ones, Kuroko slips his feet in and after checking that they fit perfectly does he only notes the sudden silence permeating the air. He looks up and nearly catches Akashi's eyes on him before swiftly averting his gaze from Kuroko. Now, it's his turn to watch the red haired captain as he changes his shoes, hyperaware that they both know what he's doing but none willing to vocalize it.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko calls as they step outside the building and towards the school gate, knowing they'll go their separate ways after that.

Staring at his captain in confusion, Kuroko eyes as Akashi's points his index fingers upward and waves them. _What is it?_

 _We're they still talking using sign language?_ Kuroko thinks but he instantly realizes that Akashi is teaching him to remember and understand it well. And conversing using sign language is the best way to learn.

Putting his left hand palm down chest level, Kuroko brings the edge of his right hand on the back of the other hand and lifting it upwards. _Thank you._

"This is only our first lesson and you already know a lot. Kuroko really is a fast learner," Akashi comments.

"It's only because Akashi-kun is with me that I did this well. Akashi-kun is a good teacher after all."

And like a rehearsed play, they both halt just outside of the gate and turn to face each other. Kuroko opens his mouth but decides to close it again. With his right palm facing him, he flips out his index and middle finger and gives Akashi a content and wide smile. _See you!_

Akashi barely moves in his spot and simply gazes at him intently before covering his mouth as he let out a soft chuckle. When he moves his hands, Kuroko thought Akashi will sign the same but to his surprise Akashi signs a different thing. Akashi points himself and then Kuroko before taking his left hand palm downward and the other hand above it, making a circling motion.

 _Eh? What?_

His confusion must be evident on his face as Akashi only gives him an enigmatic smile and signs _see you Kuroko_ before walking away with Kuroko staring at his retreating figure in puzzlement.

What did that mean? He never saw that sign from the book.

 _Akashi-kun… to me… is what?_

That prompts Kuroko to move and dashes towards his house. He never ran this fast and fervent before but his curiosity is peaked. He absolutely needs to know what Akashi meant. As soon as he opens the door, Kuroko mechanically answers his mother's greeting before sprinting upstairs to his room and turns on his computer, typing Japanese sign language on the search bar.

A dash of pink settles on Kuroko's cheek when he finally found what he's looking for and presses a hand to his chest, very mindful of the fact that his heart is beating rapidly. He hides his face with his hands, trying to shield his blushing face and ears.

 _Akashi-kun is sly._

He takes a peek on the computer and there in block of letters explains the meaning behind the hand gestures Akashi did.

 _ **I love you.**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Akashi used the sign for love 【 愛 】 rather than like 【 好き 】. _Akashi-kun is so bold ( /)u(\ )_


End file.
